


MINI COOPER

by SherlZhou



Series: 随便写写 [5]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou





	MINI COOPER

“欧尼，结束了么？” 姜涩琪捏着手机冲对面说，语气里藏不住的好兴致，眉毛笑的展了开来，很憨厚的样子。

裴柱现反而有些诧异，今天明明是胖虎当班负责接送，而电话那端的小熊则是应该窝在家里打游戏才对，小家伙是一个人呆在家里太无聊跟着经纪人出来放风么？裴姐柔软地笑了一笑，就像以前很多次突然觉得小康可爱的时候，不管在不在镜头前都那样一撇眉毛，笑得很温柔，看得粉丝们心颤，恨不得拿出五十米冲刺的劲头奔去重新投胎，下辈子做一次温柔姐姐的妹妹。

“莫呀，你来接我么？”

一同工作的男艺人打了招呼，低头路过，攥紧了手里的手机，看着裴姐一脸春意盎然的笑，在心里彻底把要电话号码的想法给一秒否决，谁都爱美女，但美女心有所属，男艺人垂着头灰溜溜地撤了。

姜涩琪扬了扬圆脑袋，漂亮的眼睛眯成了一条线，她现在开心的不行，一想到待会姐姐的反应，我们小熊更要得意得上了天。

“对啊，姐姐快下来吧，我已经到了。” 

裴柱现一蹙眉头，怎么听这意思姜涩琪像是一个人过来的，担心一下子就涌了上来，这小家伙怕不是一个人偷偷摸摸做公共交通过来的，皮得很，自己可是穿高跟鞋站了一整天了，没那个法兰西心情陪着小鬼头跑一趟浪漫首尔大逃亡。刚想质问对方已经快速地挂了电话，生怕再多讲两句就漏了馅。

尽管这样，忙了一天的职业女性裴柱现在听到恋人突然出现在楼下的时候，还是不可避免地感到了一丝甜蜜，那种特别老套的甜蜜。

裴姐像只快乐的小黄莺，哼着曲儿优雅且迅速地收拾残局，换下了礼服和逆天的小高跟，趿拉着那双白色匡威，裹上一件黑色大衣急匆匆地就往楼下跑，害得身后第一天上班的小助理一脸懵逼地望着裴姐冒着火往外冲的背影不明就里。

裴柱现拎着一个简单的帆布包愣在门口，睁圆了眼睛，三秒后笑着开口。

“呀，姜涩琪！”

春风把她披肩的长发吹乱了，遮掩着清丽的脸，她看起来简直像个刚从图书馆出来的女大学生，文学院的，打扮从来不出挑，黑白灰三色的基本款，但漂亮得全校皆知，不少人为了来看她一眼凌晨守着电脑选自己本不应该修的当代文学思潮史，街对面的理工科院校的男生三五成群地过来晃荡，就为了能偶遇晚饭后出来拍天空的裴学姐。

但漂亮的裴学姐早已有了心上熊。

小对象带着那顶熟悉的深蓝色棒球帽，浓密的棕发被好好地扎在脑后，穿着一件合身的褐色格子衬衫，下摆整齐地塞在紧身牛仔裤里，脚上踩着一双黑色的one star，是个称职的小代言人，她靠着身后那辆崭新的车，画面漂亮的像是汽车广告。

从裴姐的角度看过去妥妥一个帅气蓬勃的小少年，身型好看的不像样，是那种带着运动感的瘦，仿佛下一秒就要乘着风跑向她。

姜涩琪倚着身后那辆锃亮的MINI Cooper，迷恋地看着姐姐，心里突然跳脱地想，万一她们没有做艺人，只是一名普普通通的大学生，在漂亮的校园里谈一场属于青春的恋爱，这样也很好，她会和姐姐抱怨吃腻了食堂的饭菜，两个人在休假的日子里跑去大学附近的商业街吃上一顿廉价的美味快餐，还有藏在小巷子里的那些咖啡店，很有sense的老板用自己收集来的卡带装修墙面，美式咖啡和pancake味道都很好，价格却不贵，点两份饮料和一份甜品分着吃，就能窝上一个下午，临走的时候问问老板刚刚放的是什么歌。

裴柱现两三步走过来，啪地一下拍上了姜涩琪的胳膊，眉头纠在一起，用上目线责问道，“呀，你这家伙，哪来的车？”

姜涩琪笑得见牙不见眼，在非活动期有些发福的小圆脸上堆出了讨好的表情，“买的，今天去刚去提的。”

裴兔子又睁大了眼睛，不可思议地看着妹妹，又伸着脑袋向后瞧了瞧车，嘴巴里空洞地说，“呀…” 她这副懵懵的样子惹的姜涩琪发笑。

“快上车吧欧尼。” 小康绅士范儿十足地打开车门，她感到周围飘过来的视线越来越透着探究。

裴柱现抬眼看了她一下，没再多说什么，探了一探兔子脑袋坐了进去。

姜涩琪关了门，把头上的鸭舌帽又向下压了压，迅速绕过车头，长腿一迈在驾驶座坐定，扭头一看姐姐安安静静地窝在副驾驶座，不自觉地又露出两排小白牙。

“要去哪？” 裴柱现期待地眨巴着兔兔眼，很新奇的在车里东张西望。

康熊哼哼了两句，学着团综PD的语气说，“去了就知道了。”

“欧尼累了么？可以先睡一会儿，到了我叫你。” 等待红绿灯的间隙小熊体贴地说。

裴姐沉默着不说话，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着小康直瞧，夜晚的霓虹灯简直有buff加成，她只觉得姜涩琪此刻可靠的样子十分性感，连带着女孩儿卷起袖子露出的半截小臂，在转动方向盘的时候绷成漂亮的直线，年轻的女孩一丝不苟地驾驶着这辆钢铁机械，裴柱现却突然感到自己也被她掌握着，思绪怎么着就染上了一些情色意味。

然而开车的小康并不能体会到姐姐那边百转千回的脑内活动，她有些紧张，漂亮的嘴巴抿成了一条线，为了今晚她可计划了很久了，自从拿了驾照没事就揪着哥哥把去汉江的路练了十来遍，这儿情侣太多，这儿夜跑的人来来往往，这儿景色不好，姜 地理考察员 涩琪做了不少功课，害得熊哥以为自家妹妹要搞汉江恐怖袭击。

裴柱现是有些累了，她靠在椅子里盯着小康认真的侧脸，可就是没舍得闭上眼睛，车里播着两个人都爱的老歌，在车水马龙的城市里，狭小的车厢里是你和我，从卫星地图上，看我们合成了一个紧密的点，时间突然失去了意义，裴柱现甚至想即使在此刻就这么老去也并不可怕，感性泛滥，她突然想拉过姜涩琪的手吻吻她的指尖。

雨点就这么敲在了车顶，起先只是温柔的两三滴，不消一刻就成了滂沱大雨，首尔迎来了今年第一场热烈的春雨，淋傻了车里的熊。

姜涩琪愣愣地看着眼前来回疯狂拨动的雨刮器，心想运气这回事是不是这辈子与自己无缘，车后备箱还塞着的食物和帐篷，可眼下似乎就只有一种选择了，掉头回家，小康低着头，像是骑马打仗输了的孩子。

“怎么就突然下雨了呢….” 熊崽嚅嗫着说，委屈极了。

裴柱现显然也没料到这场急雨和小熊的计划有什么必然冲突，但看着恋人低落的样子，她伸出自己的手握住了涩琪的，很温柔的说，“涩琪啊，我们回家吧。”

“可是，” 姜涩琪转过脸来看着姐姐的神情欲言又止，“好。”

小康松了档杆，反握住姐姐的手，拉到嘴边轻轻吻了一下，裴柱现一愣，然后笑了，爱意被困在了铺天盖地的雨里，她感到无从释放。

姜涩琪少见的温柔举动对兔子来说是很致命的。

“涩琪啊，过来帮我搭个帐篷。” 

裴柱现拿过一个三脚架塞进姜涩琪的手里，指挥着她爬上自己的床，姜涩琪伸长了胳膊尽力把床单撑起来，裴兔子呲溜钻了进去，窝在了熊的怀里。

“一够莫呀欧尼kkk” 

“吵死了。” 裴柱现仰起脑袋亲了亲涩琪的下巴，装模作样地打开手机找出汉江的图片摆在前面，“我们在汉江呢。”

（完）


End file.
